


Who's That Guy?

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Kunten, Prom, minor chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Who’s that guy?Jaemin X RenjunHigh school AUSuddenly you walked in and everybody stopped dancing. I couldn’t stop myself staring.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Who's That Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: For MihRa ^^  
> So this is based from the song Who’s That Girl by Guy Sebastian. I imagined Jaemin and Renjun I their Ridin’ ver clothes dancing the night away.

Renjun was the average of average and thus he was usually an unknown to the school. He of course expected a rejection but he wanted to express his feelings before he graduate, leave all the feelings behind and start college afresh What he did not expect was the humiliation.

Renjun was nervous, it was his last chance to tell his crush about his feelings before he graduate and with Prom just around the corner, it was the perfect opportunity. He took his sketch of his crush and with all the determination and courage he could master, he walked towards the popular table to hand it over. He spotted the clique, popular kids with fans that adore them like they are some idols. Jeno was in the center of the group, the basketball ace, who Renjun had a crush on for the past 2 years of high school. Beside him was Jaemin, the photogenic part time model, Donghyuck, the diva of the school chorale and Jisung, the dance prodigy.

Renjun cleared his throat and got the attention of the four. He blushed then handed Jeno the sketch that he had worked on. Jaemin looked at him with an encouraging smile while Jisung was amazed at the sketch the elder did. Jeno eyed him and was about to take the sketch when Donghyuck took it and tear it into pieces making Renjun gasp and Jaemin to stand up and stop Donghyuck while Jeno just laughed at him.

“He’s taken.”Donghyuck said matter of factly and rolled his eyes as he sat back next to Jeno. “Besides, you’re not his type. Try having a hair cut.” Donghyuck said and The place erupted in laughter making Renjun tear up.

Jaemin wanted to comfort him but Renjun already turned around and ran out of the cafeteria. Jaemin glared at his two friends and huffed at them. “It wasn’t necessary to destroy his work.” Jaemin grunted.

“He should know his place, someone like him would never be at our level.” Donghyuck sassed and he earned a kiss on the cheek from Jeno.

“It was harsh. That sketch was pretty amazing.” Jisung looked at the torn pieces of art and sighed.

\-----

Renjun ran out and took shelter at a place he knew that he was safe and no judgment could befall on him, the art studio. He sat on the floor and curled into himself, hugging his knees and cried as the pain in his heart. He accepted the fact that he was going to be rejected but shredding his hard work without preamble? That was ruthless.

“Renjun?” He heard a voice call out and as he looked up, he saw his twin brother Yangyang and his younger brother Chenle crouched in front of him. “Come here.” Yangyang opened his arms and Renjun leaned into him and hugged him as he cried while Chenle rubbed circles on his back for comfort.

“He’s not worth it ge.” Chenle told him and Renjun nodded as he sniffed.

“I knew I was going to be rejected, he got Donghyuck for fuck’s sake. I just didn’t expect him to just allow his boyfriend to destroy my work. He could just refuse it.” Renjun explained.

“Yes that was harsh, I expected more from Jeno.” Chenle replied.

“Hyung, he’s your hyung.” Renjun corrected.

“He doesn’t deserve the respect.” Chenle shrugged and Yangyang gave him a high five. “I wish we could get revenge.” Chenle sighed.

“Oh we will definitely get revenge.” Yangyang grinned and Chenle laughed loudly. “Don’t worry junnie, we’ll make them take back their words.” Yangyang assured him and Renjun just sighed and wiped the tears off of his face.

“Please don’t let Kun Ge involved.” Renjun muttered but the glint on Yangyang’s eyes told that they will definitely get Kun involved.

Well it was Kun’s boyfriend that got involved but Ten and Kun are a unit so when Saturday came in, Renjun was yanked out of bed at 6 am by Ten and was dragged down to kitchen where Kun was already preparing breakfast. Yangyang was already lounging by the bar and was grinning at the twin who was glaring back at him.

“So I was called for an SOS.” Ten started and Kun glared at his boyfriend. “Who messed with my babies?” Ten asked, hand on his hip and brow raised.

“Jeno rejected him.” Yangyang started.

“Jeno, sounds familiar.” Ten hummed.

“His brother Doyoung hyung is around your age.” Renjun supplied and that made Ten glare at Renjun.

“Did you say Doyoung? That evil rabbit.” Ten’s glare became murderous.

“Ten, let it go, don’t make this into a grudge.” Kun reminded him.

“Well it was actually Jeno’s boyfriend who humiliated Renjun, Donghyuck tore the sketch Renjun made.” Yangyang informed them.

“Johnny hyung’s brother.” Renjun supplied and Kun’s grip on the spatula tightened.

“Oh he did not.” Kun huffed. “Ten, don’t hold back.” Kun gritted out and Ten kissed his boyfriend.

“You bet I won’t.” Ten grinned and Renjun sighed.

“Should I write my death wish?” Renjun asked and Ten laughed at his face.

“Don’t worry honey, you’ll be reborn after this.” Ten assured him.

Renjun expected some kind of makeover but he did not expect his scalp hurting from the amount of bleach Ten poured into his hair for the perfect shade of blonde. He was counting the minutes when he heard Ten calling Kun who was tasked to pick up a fitting suit for the new and improved Renjun. He sighed because there is a perfectly ironed suit inside his closet, albeit a classic, it fitted him.

“Honey, you’re not going to a college interview, you are going to a prom.” Ten informed him and that made him just look at the mirror as he endured the bleach on his scalp.

  
The timer rang and Ten put the phone down and ushered Renjun to the sink to rinse the chemical off of the younger’s hair.

“ _Are we getting accessories?”_ He heard Kun’s voice.

“Get him some necklace, those long chunky ones. Oh and black ring and get those stick on studs.” Ten informed Kun over the sound of water.

“ _Oh, I love those. I’ll get the plain silver. I think o got everything. See you babe, Love you.”_ Kun said.

“Thanks Babe. Love you.” Ten replied and the call got cut off.

“How can you trust Kun ge with fashion?” Renjun asked and that made Ten laugh.

“Have a little faith in your brother, and its not me, it was Johnny who actually made him like that.” Ten chuckled.

Renjun finally stood straight and Ten helped him dry his hair. “oh?” Renjun asked and Ten nodded.

“Of course, you remember we got dumped before prom right?” Ten asked and Renjun nodded. Of course the then best friends were sulking inside Kun’s bedroom when their supposed dates dropped them the day before the said prom. “He swore that he’ll show Johnny what he was stupid enough to let go.” Ten smiled recalling the look on Kun’s face, determined to show off himself in a better light.

“Oh, so it’s kind of personal for him, the same thing happening to you.” Ten sighed. ‘But don’t get that into your head honey, you’re really pretty or handsome, whatever you prefer.” Ten reminded him and Renjun just got to hug Ten, he had always been a good older figure in his life, and he couldn’t wish anyone better for his brother.

“Thanks ge, it really means a lot to me.” Renjun replied and Ten smiled as he wiped the tears off of the younger’s cheek.

Ten took his time styling Renjun that when Kun arrived with his suit, his jaws dropped. Yangyang, who was already in his suit came to his twin’s room and he too was at shock with how well Renjun’s make over turned out. “Damn, you’re going to be the hottest senior!” Yangyang whistled and he received a pillow to the face courtesy from Renjun.

“You really outdid yourself babe.” Kun praised his boyfriend who laughed and winked at him.

“Please don’t flirt in front of us.” Yangyang gagged and Kun whacked his head slightly.

“Go and change Renjun.” Kun handed his suit and the younger thanked him and went to the bathroom to change.

Yangyang was then pulled to sit in front of the mirror and Ten fussed over him, fixing his hair and putting make up on the boy. Chenle came to the room already dressed in his mix and match striped ensemble. The twins decided to take their younger brother as their date just because they can. The youngest didn’t mind, he knew the real reason was for him to accompany Renjun and fend off those nasty bullies. Renjun can most probably choke each and every one of them into submission but his brother as too kind to do that.

Chenle was seated on the bed when Renjun went out looking a whole buffet. He was wearing sparking blazer on top of a silk shirt and the tightest pair of pants that ever existed. Chenle screamed making everyone look at him and he pointed at Renjun who was taken aback.

“You did not just do that! Oh my god Ge! You are a snack!” Chenle remarked and they all laughed. “What? Look at him, he’s hot!” Chenle pointed out and Ten patted himself on the back.

“That’s our goal.” Kun informed him and Chenle grinned as he pointed at his brother.

“Very good ge. Very good.” Chenle exclaimed.

Ten took it a step further though because after he had finished Renjun’s make up and placed silver studs on his cheek, he took some temporary hair color and applied it on the tips of Renjun’s hair. The purple highlighted Renjun’s face and the brothers were all clapping at the finished look.

“If their jaws don’t drop, I am throwing hands.” Kun commented making everyone laugh.

“Okay, now everyone to the car, we don’t want the people waiting.’ Ten winked.

“pictures first.” Kun waved his camera and the three boys posed for his brother, adding more to the memories that they collected over the years.

“Get over there.” Ten pushed his boyfriend and Kun willingly posed with his brothers.

After the pictures were taken, they boarded Kun’s car and the eldest drove them to the hotel where the prom was going to be held. Ten reminded them to call for them to be picked up and the three nodded and wished the two a good date night, they both deserve it for their hard work.

Renjun was nervous as they entered the hotel but both Yangyang and Chenle reassured him that he looked perfect, and the eldest of the three was truly grateful for his brothers; he just hope that people were like them as well.

\---

Jaemin was rolling his eyes as he watched Jeno and Donghyuck suck each other’s faces while they sat on a corner booth in the ballroom. Despite being popular himself, Jaemin opted to bring Jisung as his date because people are superficial and he didn’t want to deal with them. And maybe because the only person that he wanted to ask to prom had to be humiliated by his so called friend.

“Jaemin hyung, can we ditch them?” Jisung whispered and the older nodded, he really wanted some change of scenery.

They walked towards the buffet and Jisung was happy to get some of the hors d’oeuvre and eat them. Jaemin observed the place and he frowned, the people around were all fake, and he wished he was somewhere else, rather than pretending to enjoy such lifeless party. The DJ had put on some classic club songs, beats that are enough to sawy here and there but not heavy on the bass so it’s not headache inducing.

“You wish you didn’t attend this hyung?” Jisung had always been perceptive and Jaemin nodded.

“Kinda wish I asked Renjun before he got to confess to Jeno.” Jaemin sighed. “Could have prevented the fiasco.” Jaemin added and Jisung patted him on the shoulder.

“Would’ve wanted that to be honest, Renjun hyung is such a good person.” Jisung replied and Jaemin looked at him with a raised brow. “What? I am classmates with his brother Chenle! He picks up Chenle and they all eat together.” Jisung informed him, defensively, but Jaemin could see the faint blush on the younger making him grin.

“Someone got a crush.” Jaemin teased and Jisung scrunched up his nose.

But before Jaemin could tease the younger further, the door from the second floor balcony opened and stepped out three figures. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to the three as girls and guys gasped with how ethereal the three guys looked. They walked down the stairs, head held high in confidence and an easy smile on their faces.

“Oh my god, is that Yangyang?” Jaemin heard some girl exclaimed from a few feet.

“Chenle.” He heard Jisung squeaked and Jaemin gasped as he finally saw the face of the third person.

“Renjun.” Jaemin gulped, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

\--

Renjun nervously bit his lip as he made way down the stairs toward the ball room where their prom was being held. Even with his brothers’ assurance, he was still skeptical with how he really looked. He looked at his schoolmates and was surprised that they were all looking at them. Once he reached the bottom and he stepped next to Chenle, he took a deep breath and flashed a smile.

“Shall we enjoy this night?” Yangyang asked and Renjun nodded, his smile widening as Chenle grabbed both of his brothers’ arm and looped them.

“Let’s find our table then?” Chenle asked and the two nodded.

The students parted as they walked across the dance floor in search of their chair and everyone was staring at the blonde who outshone the bright lights installed in the room. They found a vacant chair but soon backed away because the two who sat there were Jeno and Donghyuck.

“This table is exclusive.” Donghyuck glared at them.

“Oh don’t worry, we don’t want to be seated with people lacking manners.” Chenle replied and Yangyang tugged at them and led them towards the other tables, eventually sitting on an available table, where some girls from Yangyang’s class were sitting, bored to death until Yangyang greeted them and talked to them.

‘Damn, Renjun hyung looked smokin’.” Jisung remarked and Jaemin shoved the younger lightly. “It’s a compliment.” Jisung clarified. “Should we?” Jisung asked and Jaemin laughed before nodding.

“All is fair in love and war.” Jaemin winked and took 2 flutes of mocktails and made his way towards Renjun.

Renjun was enjoying the chat with the girls, they were really funny and gets along well with Yangyang. They were nice people but made him laugh when they rejected Yangyang as a possible boyfriend when he asked them.

‘No offense Yangie, but you as my boyfriend? Boy it won’t work.” One remarked and Yangyang feigned a hurt expression before laughing.

“I know Xing, us? No way.” Yangyang laughed.

There was a clearing of throat and when they looked at the person they all gaped, it was Jaemin. “Sorry to disturb you, but can I offer Renjun some drinks?” Jaemin asked and Chenle was about to grab the drink when Jisung stepped next to Jaemin and waved at Chenle.

“Can I borrow Chenle for a while Renjun hyung?” Jisung asked and Renjun blinked at him then looked at Yangyang who nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” Renjun smiled at Jisung who took Chenle’s hand and dragged him towards the dance floor to dance.

Jaemin took Chenle’s seat and offered the drink to Renjun with the pretty smile on his face. Renjun dared to blush as he took the drink and thanked him.

“You look really pretty Renjun.” Jaemin said and Yangyang cleared his throat while the girls glared at him.

“Don’t even think about it Na.” Xing pointed a finger at him.

“Come on Xing, you know I don’t mean any harm and ill intentions.” Jaemin raised both hands after placing the other drink on the table.

Xing though about it for a few seconds then beamed a smile. “I guess you are, you never showed interest with anyone before.” She remarked.

“Because the one I am interested in doesn’t see me.” Jaemin turned to Renjun and the slightly older male lowered his head as he blushed. “Can we talk to somewhere private?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

Jaemin offered his hand as he stood and Renjun reluctantly took it. Renjun’s hand was smooth and supple, and Jaemin wanted to hold them for as long as he can. Before they can leave though, Yangyang threatened Jaemin making Jaemin laughed but nodded; of course, his brother would be protective of him. They walked back towards the balcony and settled themselves just left of the door. There were some other students there but the place was a bit more private than the main ballroom.

“Renjun.” Jaemin started and Renjun looked at Jaemin with pink cheeks. “You look pretty.” Jaemin complimented him and Renjun shyly smiled.

“Thank you.” The response was almost inaudible.

“The blonde and purple suits you.” Jaemin remarked.

“The blue suits you too.” Renjun bit his lip and Jaemin found that adorable.

“Do you notice me now?” Jaemin asked and Renjun blinked at him. “I’ve been trying to get your attention, for the past two years.” Jaemin explained and Renjun’s brows furrowed. “I like you Renjun, since last year, but your eyes were always focused on Jeno.” Jaemin smiled sadly. “I’ve wanted to talk to you and get to know you, but you just don’t see me.” Jaemin finished and Renjun looked at him with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Renjun squeaked but Jaemin shook his head.

“Don’t be. You like Jeno, and I am nothing like Jeno.” Jaemin said and Renjun smiled and nodded.

“I guess you are not like Jeno.” Renjun laughed. “Because you don’t reject people harshly and humiliate them.” Renjun said bitterly. “I was blinded I guess.” Renjun sighed.

“What about now? Do you see me now?” Jaemin asked, eyes hopeful and Renjun nodded then smiled wide.

“I can’t say it is love at first sight though.” Renjun replied and Jaemin will take that as progress.

“I’ll take what I could get.” Jaemin laughed. “Can I ask you for a dance then?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

Jaemin offered a hand and With a determined smile, Renjun took it and pulled Jaemin to run down the stairs while laughing. They reached the dance floor just in time as the DJ played a hip hop song, Love Again by an idol group NCT Dream. They both laughed and swayed in time with the beat while maintaining eye contact with each other.

Renjun felt genuinely happy dancing with Jaemin and they were really clicking. When the DJ turned to a slower paced song, Jaemin asked permission to hold Renjun who nodded and he placed both arms on Jaemin’s shoulder. They slow danced, eyes staring at each other and smiles never leaving their faces.

For Jaemin, it was happiness that his crush had finally noticed him and for Renjun, it was relief that someone liked him

“Do you like the blonde on me?” Renjun dared to asked and Jaemin nodded

“Any color would suit you.” Jaemin replied in all honesty making Renjun blush as he smiled.

“I like the pink on you.’ Renjun remarked and Jaemin laughed, of course that was his favorite too.

“Shall I dye it back to pink?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded.

“But can you wait until our graduation?” Renjun asked, Jaemin nodded.

“I’ll wait for you, take your time.” Jaemin replied, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

\---

Ten expected a prom king sash on Renjun so he was disappointed when he saw that Renjun wasn’t wearing one. But it turned into a smile when Renjun introduced Jaemin, and the young lad flashed him a smile and introduced himself as Renjun’s suitor.

“Oh honey, it’s not me that you need to impress, it’s my boyfriend.” Ten remarked and Jaemin laughed and bowed at Kun who eyed the boy then to his two other brothers who were raising their thumbs up

“You have a lot to prove young man.” Kun warned him but Jaemin just nodded and shook his hand. ‘And these are?” Kun asked and Jisung who was behind Chene squeaked

“Ge, stop scaring Jisung, he’s squeamish” Chenle warned.

“Oh, so this is the infamous Park Jisung huh?” Kun teased making Chenle flush.

“Ge!” Chenle squeaked.

“Okay Kun, stop teasing the boys, we need to go home.” Ten said and looked at Yangyang.

“I’m fine Ten ge. My crushes graduated last year.” Yangyang informed them. ‘Don’t worry, I am in contact with them but please, let’s go home.” Yangyang whined and that made Ten laugh and ruffled the younger’s hair.

“How are you getting home?” Kun asked Jaemin and Jisung out of concern.

“I have a driver, Jisung was my date.” Jaemin answered and Kun smiled at him.

“Take care. And Thank you for taking care of Renjun.” Kun bid him goodbye and led his brothers towards the car.

Before entering the car, Renjun turned back to him, gave him a smile and a wave. Jaemin waved back with much vigor. He took out his phone to call his driver but grinned as he saw a text from Renjun.

_Thank you Nana!_

\----- 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: They did end up together after they graduated.


End file.
